unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XrosHearts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unwritten Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Rules page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AverageHero (Talk) 01:00, November 10, 2011 You're at the top of my list! I just want to see how you interact with any new users... :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you REALLY want to be an admin... Alright, you're my first admin! But abuse your powers & your done like THAT! :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I hope we become great friends. <3 Goin' with the 03:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Should we what our camps? You must have had a spelling error... You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm... I'm not sure. Which ones do you have in mind? If we do move them here, we'd have to notify the members of those RPG's, which actually might be good because we'd get more members here at the Unwritten Wiki. Let me think about it. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there will be more Featured Stuff. Nice pic, but I hope it's okay if I wait a bit incase others make a logo or I just don't want a logo quite yet. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ya don't need to tell me :3 I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 19:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want, you could use the format I used for the Featured Story page and maybe make another Featured Page, since you are an admin! BTW, I have NO idea how to add stuff to the wiki navigation bar. I'm not sure if your able to edit that but I hope you know how to do it. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Featured Logo should be fine, and the winner gets their logo made the wiki's logo for atleast a month. Also, for the Navigation Bar, please add a Featured Section with the following: Story, Fanfiction, Camp, Logo, and Artist. (Featured Artist is like Featured User.) Thanks! You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) There should be a small box in the top right corner that allows comments when you checkmark it. Also, I'm in the central time zone I think... You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 23:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is just being weird.... I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 23:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) No idea. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) but, i'm using her computer and i tried making an account but it says i can't. i really want to trust you... i told her and it says that i can't make it. i'll just change my password with me teling you my email and then you won't know the password SkyAngel81 and (using my other sister's email, i use it for stuff) jamieautumnfreeman @ yahoo.com(btw,freeman isn't our real last name) how long does it take? I was going to make a blog about it in like a day or two... I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 03:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) There you go, just check meh blog :P I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 03:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blaineley mentioned leaving camps entirely, and so have I, but I'm still not sure. I guess it'd be a more logical idea to move our rpg camps here, but IDK. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 17:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) i made my account Featured Creator, Fanfiction, & Camp. I think that's it. Thanks. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 18:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Under the Earth just started. You can submit your own character if you want. But check out the cast list :P I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 09:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) They are very easy. I usually copy them, lol. Just copy the ones you want from another wiki, customize it in your own way, then publish the page as Template:NameofPage. I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Have you ever been in an art camp? If so what place did you come in.....I need to now this for you being a judge. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' No, go ahead and make a Code Lyoko camp, it's fine with me. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 22:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Bet: WIN! WARNING: This spoils the whole game. If you do not want it spoilt skip to the second paragraph. It all starts in skyloft with Link asleep, then Zelda comes to wake him up. They head off to the statue of the goddess to meet with Zelda's dad and also to get some flying practice. Link's bird has been captured and imprisonded by his rival, Groose. After Zelda nearly kills Link by pushing him off the island, then saving him after realizing Link's Skywing isn't there, Link heads off to the waterfall cave. He finds it blocked by cuttable trees, and heads off to the swordsmaster to get a sword. After he goes through the cave, he rescues his skyloft in time for the big celebration race. After some struggle Link wins the race and goes to the top of the statue with Zelda, who is representing the goddess (Oh the irony later in the story xD). She gives Link the sailcloth and he gets his first lesson in freefalling. After he and Zelda, go ride their loftwings together. A black tornado appears and sucks Zelda down to the surface. Link heads back to Skyloft and tells Zelda's dad about it. After some searching Link gets inside the goddess statue and gets the Goddess Sword (Not the Master Sword, you get like 6 different swords throughout the game) and meets Fi. He uses it to open a way down into Faron Woods. He lands in the sealed grounds, and supplements the seal on The Imprisoned. He then meets an old lady who tells him some stuff (it was a while back I can't remeber exactly what). Link then enters Faron woods. He uses Fi's dowsing ability to search for Zelda and finds Kikwi's who we recently with Zelda. After finding all the Kikwi's the chief gives Link the slingshot, which he proceeds to use to get to the Skyview Temple. Just before he enters the temple he meets a goron who teaches him about Goddess Cubes. After fighting through the Skyview Temple, Link meets with Giraham for the first time. After succesfully beating him in battle, Link proceeds to the Skyview Spring, where he finds the next part of the ancient map, to help him find Zelda. really don't want to type this all up Dx I BEAT SKYWARD SWORD! BTW you will need my tip on how to beat demise ;). Just contact me when you get to him ;) I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 05:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) <3 Maybe, We'll see ;) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 17:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That'd be a good idea but I don't think I'd be able to do an all-nighter hosting it. We'll have to think it over... You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you do that? Thanks. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Tonight--Zannabanna 15:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, after we get a fair amount of people chosen from auditions, then they'll be cut down even more during bootcamp where they audition again to move on to Live Shows, where judges can help them and they perform songs based on themes. Also, during live shows non competitors get to vote for people to move on until we only have 1 left who wins the mystery prize. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 23:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) for what? I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 18:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) that skill table isn't suited for RPG's. it's specilized for time managment camps. I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 18:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) you could just make your own I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 19:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) <3 Chatango <3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 04:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) We're all on Chatango, you should come :D [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 21:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Breathe Still need to know more about your character, the longer you take, the further and further you will get pushed :) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 23:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I know you really want Davis to go pay his debt, but I was wonderign if I could put the younger sibling in, instead? I have a really cute/sad story for him... I honsestly don't think I'll have any ideas for Davis later on, as I'm havign a hard time already, his younger brother, that's a different story. Reply soon, if you say no, it's still ok. <3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 04:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I kinda need more info. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Maybe just start with a blog so that all the admins can discuss it. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 17:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The 'wiki olmpics' are a rip-off of the tri-wikilympics from Tdi-camps What will make my list? Seven days to find out, 00:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You can try, but I'm not sure how many people will join it being the Master of the Unwritten didn't work out so well. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) AJ made a wiki olympics between camps, fanfiction and tdiwiki it was a few months ago What will make my list? Seven days to find out, 00:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what you mean, but it's for higher ranked people on the wiki to give out news of stuff going on in the wiki. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :3 What will make my list? Seven days to find out, 02:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) X_X Then I now redirct my question to you. xD [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 18:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually the rules say that if you want to run for featured logo you need to wait at least one month after you already won with that logo so you can still run with a different logo but with the same one you had before you need to wait after a month be fore a logo has won to run with it again. Yay I can't wait! For what? ' 18:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I see, I see, so can you update the Featured page so that I can post my new one ? xD [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 18:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Chatango? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So you edited on http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Well that wiki is in trouble now so can you edit daily there if i edit daily here?I stopped editing here because the founder said that he wouldnt edit there but you did. I will edit as much as i can just hake that wiki survive.Reviewportal77 02:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It took me a while to figure it out too. There are two buildings at the back of the desert. Inside them are two of the power nodes you need to activate. The third is outside inside a bombable wall near the edge (it's inside the ring walls though). After that go to the big power node and use a timeshift stone hidden inside one of the rocks then activat the node. I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 00:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi I've been here a few times just looking never really doing much but today i decide to try to write something. But before i do i read the Rules but im kinda confused. Can I write what i want as long as it doesn't involed someone elses story? sorry to trouble you i just want to obey the rules umm sorry Oh and i love your picture it is awesome Caring16:) 04:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Kay. Got any idea how to do that? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures of what? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool sig. Anyways, maybe if you can find a pic of a golden pen or golden quill then it'd signify that whoever wrote this is "golden". :P Hope that helps. PS, I'm sending quite a few messages out to people to discuss pages that have lost activity. We don't want this wiki slowing down, right? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I like the one with the golden pen. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll have to learn how because I have no idea how to do it right now. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) My PAINT is acting weird, it's not letting me type words onto it. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty good, however there are a few grammatical errors. PS. I should be posting the full 3rd chapter of Total Drama: The Final Challenge soon! :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll get to it eventually. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) TCG? I don't know what that means T.T I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 23:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ah okay. do you mean on the wikia? or real life XP I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 23:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I can help with wikia but for real life you must do it on your own... I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 23:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) K XP There's only one thing left XP Is it going to be a battle TCG (Like Yu-gi-oh or Pokemon) or just trying to collect every card? I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 23:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) If you want your own wiki for it then make it XP I'm just your advisor XP I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 02:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :) I'm able to help out :) Just let me know with what and such and such. [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 01:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) So, lately I've been really into Digimon, and I'm thinking, what if we made a roleplaying wiki for Digimon? Users can be digidestined and can have a partner digimon of Rookie or Champion level? We could add more details as we go, but I was just wondering if you'd want to help out? May the odds be ever in your favor... 18:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Go for it. : ) AverageHero is... Average, Heroic, and Averagely Heroic 02:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) That awkward moment when you accidental post a message in public chat when you meant it for private... awks. xDD Hitomi power 21:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I guess I could help out. I spend most my time of the Ship of Fools wiki btw, so you have better chances of contacting me there. Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 22:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to co-host the Unwritten Awards 2012? --Zannabanna (talk) 22:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I made you a B-crat, but it said Dawn's new account was already admin-ized. AverageHero is... Average, Heroic, and Averagely Heroic 22:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Pheonix = Marco Thunder Dragon = Someone I can't remeber the name of Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 00:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) You can do them this year. --Zannabanna (talk) 14:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Have you made any new years resolutions yet? - liam is great - 30th December 2012 It could work. I'll help if you want Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 04:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) hello. Please go to survivor wikia and be active. The game started 13 days ago! you are part of the tribe popoki!!!!!!!!!!!! Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh did you even remember you signed up??? tribe needs you Yeah. Too bad it never took off :/ Hey down there, little village. Two days, just two days, i'm coming down to visit all ya. Yeah we'll have a tea party, it's gonna be lots of fun, we'll have a big old jamboree. Yeah, i'm the moon 11:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Xros, It turns out that Hagurumon can digivolve into Guardromon, then Andromon, then HiAndromon, and finally, Craniamon - Liam is great yeah :P Since I doubt i'll see you on wiki chat, i'll tell you Iris's vote here; YAY! Slumdog skillionare, first name messiah Raps so hot, I spit yoga fire 14:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) in case your wondering NegimaLover is me, Liam is great! I changed my username XD - NegimaLover Welcome to Bonanza! There is a new task on the page, so be sure to do it! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 03:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Town Council must decide: Hold a meeting tonight or tomorrow? Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 01:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC)